The Mysterious Portal
by Firewolf2
Summary: 4 kids go through a portal to save cartoons from an evil genius and his evil robots.
1. Portal Peril

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 1  
Portal Peril  
One day, Cole was sitting in a chair and said, No more mysteries for me for a while. Just then Peter ran in and said, Cole, there are no more cartoons on TV! All the cartoon shows are fuzzy! What?! Cole gasped, We have to solve this!  
The next day at school, Peter left Cole and came back a few minutes later with John. Ive got John, a cartoon expert, Peter said to Cole. Good, said Cole, Well need all the help we can get.  
Lets search the computer room first, directed Peter. So they did. Cole went to look in a clustered area. There was a mirror in front of it. He touched the mirror to move it. Then suddenly, John and Peter heard Cole scream and they looked quickly enough to see Cole get sucked into the mirror!  
Peter and John followed through the mirror. When they got through, they saw a whole bunch of cartoon characters staring at them. John recognized Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, PJ the Zoombini, Po the Teletubby, Slippy Toad of the Star Fox team, Bugs Bunny, Knuckles the Echidna, and all the cartoon characters homes. Then Peter, Cole, and John heard Sonic say, Will you help us fix the broken cable lines? Then Cole said, Is that why there are no cartoons on TV? Yes, youre right, said Po, Follow us to Teletubby Land so we can show you. So they did.  
On the way there, a group of Robotniks Swatbots, which are fighting robots, suddenly leaped out from behind some trees and started moving toward John, Peter, Cole, Sonic, and the others. Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took a Chaos Emerald, and turned themselves into Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, & Turbo Tails. They battled the Swatbots and turned them into a pile of 10,000 pieces of metal. 


	2. Fixing The Wires

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 2  
Fixing The Wires  
When they got to Teletubby Land, John, Peter, and Cole saw the damage. Then John had an idea: Maybe we can all pitch in and fix the cable lines?! Great idea! said Po. Way past cool idea, John! Sonic said. I like that idea. Lets do it! said PJ.  
Tails help up the wire while Cole fixed it. PJ tried to help, but he got electrocuted. Sonic used his Super Spin to dig a hole for a second wire just in case the other one broke again. Blue and John watched Sonic dig the hole and made sure he was okay. Peter & Po tested the camera, which records what the characters do. They all stood back to admire what they had done. Sonic said, I think we did a way past cool job. Me too, said Po. I agree, said PJ.  
Its getting late, said Peter. Can we sleep over at your house, Blue? asked Cole. Blue nodded her head.  
Soon they were saying hi to Steve. They told him that Blue said that they could sleepover. Steve said, Its alright with me. Blues other friends are sleeping over, too. Id like to meet them, said John.  
Soon they were in sleeping bags on the floor. Finally, they fell asleep.  
In the middle of the night, John woke up. He tried to get back to sleep. He tossed and turned. He couldnt get to sleep. Then John said to himself, Im gonna need music to get back to sleep. He turned on the radio to his favorite station, 97.9. All he heard was FZZZZZzzZZZZZZZZ . He pulled the antenna up higher. Still all he heard was, FZZZZZzzZZZZZZZZ . Then, John forgot everyone was asleep and said in a very loud voice, What Is wrong with this radio?!! Everybody woke up. John explained what had happened. Then Peter said, Try my favorite station, The Nerve. The Nerve was fuzzy, too. Then Steve walked in. They explained what had happened. I wonder whats wrong with the radio, said Steve, thinking. Then John asked, Steve, do you think we can skidoo into this radio? Im not sure, replied Steve. Then John said, Well then, lets find out. 


	3. The Long Journey

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 3  
The Long Journey  
Then Peter said, "Wait a minute. I'll be right back," He jumped out of the portal and went to the janitor's closet. He found three walkie-talkies. I, Frankie, saw Peter, and asked, "Where are you going?" Then Peter said, "Come on and you'll see," He grabbed me and pulled me into the mirror. "Awesome!," I said.  
Then Cole explained to me what had happened. He also said he found an old map that Side Table Drawer had. Then Peter said, "We'll have to split up," Then Cole said, "Magenta, Peter, Sonic, and I will skidoo into the radio." Peter said, "Frankie, John, Tails, and Blue will follow where this map leads to. It might lead to the person who has been causing the problems with the TV and radio." Cole handed us a map and wished us good luck.  
When John, Tails, Blue, and I came out of Blue's house to follow where the map went, Mailbox said, "Watch out and good luck!" We went where the map showed to go. It led to the first clue. It said: I hate the Freedom Fighters.  
We went further down the trail. John tripped on a rock. His glasses flew off and fell into a hole. I found a stick just long enough to reach the glasses. John took the stick and tried to get out his glasses. He almost fell into the hole. Blue and Tails grabbed him just in time. I pulled the glasses outn of the hole and gave them to John.  
John put them on and saw a tank in the distance. Kenny just happened to be wandering around, when the tank shot him back to South Park where Cartman, Kyle, and Stan found him. Tails distracted the driver of the tank while Blue, John, and I passed it. We traveled down the trail some more. "This has been a rough day so far," said Tails. Soon we were near the entrance of Teletubby Land. Then I said, "The map doesn't say to go into Teletubby Land." So we passed by. Soon we found a second clue. It said: Follow the clues or lose your shoes. While we walked on and talked about that last clue, we found another clue. It said: These trees have fleas, watch out for your knees. We got dizzy when we went on because the road was twirly. We rested for a while. Then we found another clue. It said: Look up and you'll see a building that looks like a cup. We walked some more. We found another clue and a feather. The clue said: Look at the feather and look at a heather. No one knew what a heather was so we asked the guys on the other end of the walkie-talkies. "A heather is a kind of flower," explained Cole. We picked up the feather. We walked some more. We spotted a seventh clue. It said: There's a stump so don't bump.  
The last clue said: The following road is surely twirly. We walked on and got dizzy from the twirly road. "That last clue sure was right," said John. "Bow wow", agreed Blue.  
Soon we got to the mystery maker's hideout. John and Tails took one look and said, "We know who the mystery maker is. It's Dr Ivo Robotnik. Also known as Ro-butt-nik, by Sonic." The mansion looked like a giant cup turned upside down, just like one of the clues said. Then we went inside. 


	4. Time To Follow 'Cause The Radio Is Fixed

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 4  
Time To Follow 'Cause The Radio Is Fixed  
  
Back at Blue's house, Peter, Cole, Magenta, and Sonic skidooed into the radio. Then Sonic said, "Whoa! I've never been inside a radio before!" Then Peter said, "There are lots of wires and cords in here." Then Cole said, "Whoa, look at all the gadgets and gizmos. I wonder if John, Frankie, Tails, and Blue found any clues yet?" "Me too," said Peter. "Now we need to find out why the radio stations that have music on them don't transmit any sound waves." "All this radio does is play talk shows," Cole said as he fainted. Magents was the only one who saw him faint. She tried to get Peter and Sonic's attention to wake Cole up.  
After they woke Cole up, Peter saw something moving in the shadows, but it was only a spider. Peter said, "Look, the antenna is moving." They all looked up and saw the antenna shaking. Then Peter remembered the walkie-talkies. He took it out and tried to contact Steve with it. "Steve, Steve, try the radio again. We are coming out." Then they skidooed out of the radio. Then Steve said, "Okay," and he turned on the radio to 98.9 FM. It worked. They could hear music, but it was VERY loud. "Could you please turn off that radio," Cole shouted over the loud music. Steve turned off the radio. Then they told Steve what had happened in the radio. "I wonder if Frankie, John, Blue, and Tails made it to where the map shows," Peter said. "Well, we better get going," said Sonic. "Get going to where?" asked Cole. "To catch up with the others," said Peter. "How do we know how to get there?" asked Cole, "We don't have a map." Then Peter took out a copy of the map and waved it in Cole's face. "I made an extra map," said Peter, "just in case." "Well, then let's get going," said Sonic. "I don't like to stand around and waste time." Soon they got to where the map led. They went inside the big mansion that lay in front of them. "This is Ro-but-nik's mansion," said Sonic. Then some security robots grabbed them. Peter took action and kicked the robot that was holding him. Then Sonic did a super spin and knocked the robot that was holding him to pieces.  
Soon, Cole, Peter, Sonic, and Magenta were walking down a hallway in the mansion when Cole spotted something moving. It looked like robotnik, but the size of a mouse. Then he saw Tails shooting at Robotnik with a shrinking ray. Sonic, Magenta, Cole, and Peter joined Tails, John, Blue, and me in a closet and discussed what happened. 


	5. Back Together

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 5  
Back Together  
  
When all of the friends got back together, they put Robotnik in a jar. Peter said, "Why don't we squash him. Then everyone can live in peace without him." Cole said, "Wait a minute. How did Robotnik and his swatbots break the wires?" "Msybe they popped out of nowhere, just like they did before Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails battled them," I said. "Maybe you're right," said Cole.  
"Wait," said Sonic. "Why don't we remember and write down our clues first." "It's worth a try," said Peter. So we wrote down the clues we'd found. Cole carried the list.  
Then John heard a noise. Then we all looked around. There were swatbots surrounding us. John said, "I wish Knuckles was here with a chaos emerald.  
Then his wish came true. Knuckles suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a chaos emerald. Peter said, "Wow! Wishes come true in cartoon land."  
Then with the chaos emerald's power Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles transformed into Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, and Turbo Tails. Then they destroyed the surrounding swatbots. Even Peter helped a little.  
Soon after that, a signal came in from the walkie-talkies. Steve said, "Peter and Cole, where are you?" "There's a big mansion at the X. We're checking it out. We caught Robotnik and put him in a jar," said Peter. "How is it the-Hey, wait a minute! How did you catch Robotnik?" asked Steve. "Uh..." said Peter. "Tails was playing with a shrinking rat and shot it at Robotnik," said Cole.  
Soon after that, John and Blue realized that Robotnik had escaped from the jar. John talked to Peter and said, "Robotnik has escaped from the jar!" "uh oh," said Cole, "Who knows what danger he can do." "We better watch out at all times," said Tails. "Bow Wow," Blue and Magenta said. Then Blue and Magenta heard a strange noise. They alerted us immediately. Then they directed us to it. It was the loudest where packs of boxes were stacked.  
It was coming from the top box. "Help! Help!" it cried. "Peter and Sonic, peek inside and see what it is," said Cole and Tails. 


	6. The Star Fox Team

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 6  
The Star Fox Team  
  
Then Blue and Magenta heard another box. Something was mumbling words. we could tall it was a villain. The dogs barked and barked and barked. The villain couldn't take it anymore so he burst out of the box. The villain was Andross. Then Fox, Slippy, Falco, and Peppy burst out of the top boxes. The Star Fox Team tried to kill Andross. Then Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned into Super Sonic, Turbo Tails, and Hyper Knuckles and helped the Star Fox Team fight Andross. When the fight was over, Andross was still alive, but we had packed him in a crate. We put weights on top of it so he wouldn't get out. Then Andross turned into a giant brain with eyes. The eyes could fly. Then we had to trap him in a bigger crate, but the bigger crates were under the small ones.  
As we were digging, Tails tried to catch the eyes. He carried Cole with him to help. Peter saw some spears. He handed them to me. I shot one spear at a crate. The crate opened. there was a grenade launcher in it. Peter shot a grenade at the brain. The brain exploded into 1,000,000 pieces. Then I hit the eyes. The eyes exploded into 1,000 pieces. "That was way past cool!" said Sonic.  
"Okay, now we have to figure out how to get rid of Robotnik," said Cole. "I know lets try to do what they did in issue no. 50," said John. "Great idea," said the Star Fox Team. Sonic said, "WAY PAST COOL!" "Let's do it," said everyone. 


	7. The Plan

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 7  
The Plan  
  
Cole said, "Shh! Someone's coming." Robotnik was having a meeting with his swatbots and Snivley. He was saynig a plan. "Cole, do you have a piece of parper, handy?" whispered Peter. "Yes," whispered Cole. Peter said softly, "I have an idea. Since you write so fast, write down what they're saying like a stenographer." "Okay," agreed Cole.  
The Star Fox Team distracted Robotnik and his crew of swatbots. When that was over, Peter, John, Cole, Magenta, Blue, Fox McCloud, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and I looked in comic book number 50. Then Sonic said, "I don't think I can do what is in the comic. I have another idea. Wait a sonic second."  
He ran off to Knothole Village. When he got there, he asked Rotor to make a Good/Bad switch. When Rotor was done, he put the switch on Sonic. He flicked the switch to bad but Sonic was still good. He flicked the switch to good but Sonic turned bad. He suddenly flicked the switch. "What's wrong?" asked Sonic. "Hmmm, is red or black positive?" asked Rotor to himself. Soon he fixed it and tried it again. It worked!  
Then Amy and Bunnie Rabbot came. "Hi," said Amy. "Hi y'all," said Bunnie. "Hi," said Sonic and Rotor. "Ok, I better go. My friends are waiting for me," said Sonic. "Hey, you wanna come?" asked Sonic. "Sure," said Amy and Bunnie. "Way past cool!" said Sonic. "Let's go," said Amy.  
When they got back, Sonic introduced them. After that he told the plan. "Great plan, Sonic," said Cole and Amy. "Cool," Peter and John said. "Let's do it," said the Star Fox Team. "Okay," said Peter. "Now where did Robotnik go?" said Amy.  
Peter said, "Let's read Robotnik's plans." "okay, i'll read them," I said. Blue, Magenta, and Slippy listened to hear noises while Peppy, Fox, Falco, Bunnie, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cole, Peter, and John listened to the plans.  
After that we went to do what we had come to do. Robotnik's plans were that he was going to put four swatbots at each end of the building so no one can get in or out. "Now we need the Good/Bad switch. Robotnik, and all of us," said Bunnie. "She's right we all have to work together," said Slippy. "Of course we'll work together because we're friends," said Sonic. "Sonic's right," said Cole, "We should stick together." "What's going on down there?" Steve asked into Peter's walkie-talkie. "We've got everybody and we're going to make Robotnik good!" said Peter. "How do you make Robotnik good?" questioned Steve. "Well, Sonic ran back to Knothole Village and asked Rotor to make a Good/Bad switch," said Peter. "How does a Good/Bad switch work?" asked Steve. "You put it on the back of any person, flip the switch to good and turn it on," said Peter. "Okay, but call if you need help," said Steve. 


	8. Robotropolis

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 8  
Robotropolis  
  
"But we wouldn't need help," said Peter. "Why not?" asked Steve. "Because we have the Star Fox Team," Peter said confidently. "Wow," said Steve, "You have got the Star Fox Team." "Yep," said Peter. "Lets go kick some way past cool butt," said Sonic. "Right," said Fox McCloud. "Look, said Bunnie, pointing to a piece of paper on the floor. Cole ran and picked it up. "It's a map of Robotnik's mansion," Cole said, "I'm good with maps."  
We followed the map to where the robot-making room where the robot-making machine was. John explained how the machine worked. We went to the kitchen, gathered up kitchen utensils, and came back. We put them in the robot-making machine. We put the Good/Bad switch on the machine. John pulled the on/off switch to on and the Good/Bad switch to good. Then he pressed the Big Red Button and a robot came out on the conveyor belt. Sonic said, "Way past cool!" "Neat," said Amy. "John," said Peter. "Where is the entrance and who's going to work this thing?"  
Then Falco said, "Let's split up." John got the robot so I decided to make another robot. Then a swatbot popped out from behind Amy. Knuckles hit the swatbot's head. Then Sonic did a super spin and blew it's head off. I took an eye off the swatbot. I put the eye and a lobster's claws, which I found outside while we were walking, into the robot-making machine. Out popped a robot that looked like a lobster. Now they were ready to defeat Robotnik. 


	9. The End Of Robotropolis

The Mysterious Portal  
Chapter 9  
The End of Robotropolis  
  
The plan to defeat Robotnik was that the Star Fox Team, Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, Peter, and Knuckles are going to distract Robotnik and his army of swatbots while Tails, Cole, John, Magenta, Blue, and I sneak in with the lobster-shaped robot behind Robotnik. Tails and Cole startyed chasing Robotnik's pet bird robot while Blue, Magenta, John, and I put the Good/Bad switch on Robotnik's back, switched it to good and turned it on. Suddenly Robotnik was good. I took the Good/Bad switch off of Robotnik. Robotnik was still good.  
Tails and Cole caught Cluck. we wanted to know how the Star Fox Team and friends did so Cole talked to Peter on the walkie-talkies. Everything was fine. We had defeated the swatbots. We talked to Steve, too.  
When that was over, we all celebrated at Blue's house and we got to play Pokémonopoly. When it was time to go, Cole, John, Peter, and I said goodbye to our cartoon friends and hoped we would see them again. When we got back to our dimension, we shrunk the portal and put it in a small box. Then we all went home. THAT'S ALL FOLKS! 


End file.
